Lore of Fundament
'• Manipulate Gravity' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Strength + Athletics + Fundament *'Action:' Istant *'Duration:' Turn The demon can leap (or climb) up to 20 yards per success, or fall a similar distance without suffering injury. Completly canceling gravity requires a number of success equal to the character's Stamina. Low-Grace: '''Monstrous demons who perfrom this evocation leave a wash of disturbance in their wake, randomly increasing or decreasing the effects of gravity on sorrounding objects or people within a number of yards equal to the demon's Torment score. •• Manipulate Adhesion' *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Dexterity + Athletics + Fundament *'Action:' Istant *'Duration:' Turn The demon can affect her body's adhesion to physical objects. She can run up walls, hang from a ceiling or cling to the side of a moving car like a spider. 1 success is required to running up a steep slope, 2 successes for a vertical surface, 3 for moving along an inverted plane (like a ceiling). The character can move up to three yards per success rolled. 'Low-Grace: When a monstrous demon performs this evocation, he leaves warped patterns in his trail. individuals coming into contact with there surfaces in the same turn as the demon suffer one level of lethal damage. ••• Manipulate Inertia' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Dexterity + Athletics + Fundament *'Action:' Istant *'Duration''' Turn The demon can throw an object up to 30 yards per success rolled, regardless of her Strength. Snatching a projectile out of the air requires a number of success eual to or greater than the projectile's damage dice. Bullets can't be stopped by this power. If your demon throws a projectile at a target, each extra success achieved becomes an automatic level of damage. Low-Grace: '''The dobject touched by the demon becomes tainted for a number fo turns equal to the demon's Grace score, the item gives a -3 equipment bonus. •••• Manipulate Acceleration' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Dexterity + Athletics + Fundament *'Action:' Istant *'Duration''' Turn If the roll is successful , each success grants the following effects (Up to his Fundament score): +1 initiative roll, +1 defense (works for ranged attacks and it's not lost for multiple attackers), his speed his multiplied by his dot in fundament, +1 to dice pools attacks (brawl,weaponry and athletics). Low-Grace: '''Same as above but the demon is sorrounded by an aura of blistering heat that radiates out a number of yards euwal to the character's Grace score. Targets caught within the area of effect suffer one level of bashing damage. ••••• Manipulate Cohesion' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Science + Fundament (if targeting a person subracts Stamina + Power stats) *'Action:' Istant ; contested and reflexive *'Duration''' Turn for objects / Lasting for person The demon can manipulate the state of any inanimate matter she touches. She can walk on air or water or break down solid objects. 1 success Changing water or ice to steam 2 success Increasing the cohesion of water or air to the degree it briefly supports the demon's weight. 3 success Vaporizing wood, cloth or other low density material 4 success Vaporizing hige density material 5 success Vaporizing Magical or Enhanced objects If used on persons suffers a level of lethal damage for each success rolled. '''Low-Grace: '''The objects touched by the demon remains unstable for a number of turns equal to the character's Torment, chaning states at random. <<<< BACK